Yüksek sütun sahibi
Firavun KUR'AN: Fecr Suresi; Sure 89, Ayet 10 Ahmed Raza Khan: Mohammed Aqib Qadri: And with Firaun, who used to crucify. ---- Elmalılı-orijinal 89:10 Ve o kazıkların sahibi Fir'avne Elmalılı 89:10 - Kazıklar sahibi (güçlü, kuvvetli) Firavun'a? DiyanetMeali 89:9-12 Vadide kayaları kesip yontan Semud milletine, memleketlerde aşırı giden, oralarda bozgunculuğu artıran, sarsılmaz bir saltanat sahibi Firavun'a Rabbinin ne ettiğini görmedin mi? DiyanetVakfı 89:10 Kazıklar (çadırlar, ordular) sahibi Firavun'a? Ömer.N.Bilmen 89:9-10 Vadide kayaları söküp oyan Semûd'e (nasıl yaptı?). Ve pek büyük sabit binalar sahibi olan Fir'avun'a da nasıl yaptı? SuatYıldırım 89:6-10 Beldeler içinde benzeri yaratılmamış ve yüksek binalarla dolu İrem şehrinde oturan Âd milletine. 7,71-72; 41,15;53,50Vâdideki kayaları oyup yontarak sağlam evler yapan Semud milletine 11,61-68; 26, 141-158Çadırlı ordugâhlar, piramitler sahibi Firavun’a, 11,96-99; 43,46-56Rabbinin ne yaptığını görmedin mi? İbni Kesir 89:10 Kazıklar sahibi Firavun'a, Arapça Metin وَفِرْعَوْنَ ذِي الْأَوْتَادِ Türkçe Transcript(*) Ve fir’avne żî-l-evtâd(i) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve direk gibi sağlam kumandanları olan Firavun'a? Ali Bulaç Meali Ve kazıklar (ehramlar) sahibi Firavun'a? Ahmet Varol Meali Ve kazıklar sahibi Firavun'a, Ahmet Tekin Devleti, teşkilâtı, orduları güçlü, şiddeti ve işkencesi meşhur, ülkesi zengin, hazinesi dolu, imkânları geniş, dikili taşları sembol edinen, ebedîleşme iddiasındaki Firavun’a ne yaptı? * Ali Fikri Yavuz Kalabalık ordu sahibi Firavun’a? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 9,10,11,12. Vadide kayaları kesip yontan Semud milletine, memleketlerde aşırı giden, oralarda bozgunculuğu artıran, sarsılmaz bir saltanat sahibi Firavun'a Rabbinin ne ettiğini görmedin mi? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) 6,7,8,9,10. (Ey Muhammed!) Rabbinin, (Hûd’un kavmi) Âd’e, şehirler içinde benzeri kurulmamış olan, sütunlarla dolu İrem’e, vadide kayaları oyan (Salih’in kavmi) Semûd’a, kazıklar sahibi Firavun’a580 ne yaptığını görmedin mi? * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kazıklar (çadırlar, ordular) sahibi Firavun'a? Edip Yüksel Meali Ve piramitler sahibi Firavun'a? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Kazıklar sahibi (güçlü, kuvvetli) Firavun'a? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve o kazıkların sahibi Fir'avne Hasan Basri Çantay o kazıklar saahibi «Fir'avn» e. Hayrat Neşriyat Meali Ve kazıklar sâhibi Fira‘vun’a? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve pek büyük sabit binalar sahibi olan Fir'avun'a da nasıl yaptı? Muhammed Esed Ve pekçok çadır direğine 7 sahip Firavun'a? Suat Yıldırım 6,7,8,9,10. Beldeler içinde benzeri yaratılmamış ve yüksek binalarla dolu İrem şehrinde oturan Âd milletine. 7,71-72; 41,15;53,50Vâdideki kayaları oyup yontarak sağlam evler yapan Semud milletine 11,61-68; 26, 141-158Çadırlı ordugâhlar, piramitler sahibi Firavun'a, 11,96-99; 43,46-56Rabbinin ne yaptığını görmedin mi? * Süleyman Ateş Meali Ve kazıklar sahibi Fir'avn'a? * Şaban Piriş Meali Kazıklar/pramitler sahibi Firavun’a.. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ve güçlü saltanat sahibi Firavun'a? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ve kazıklar sahibi Firavun'a. Yusuf Ali (English) And with Pharaoh, Lord of Stakes?(6117) * M. Pickthall (English) And with Pharaoh, firm of right, ---- FİRAVUN Alm. Pharao (m), Fr. Pharaon (m), İng. Pharaoh. Eski Mısır hükümdarlarına verilen isim. Mısır’a hâkim olan 26 firavun sülâlesi vardı. Her sülâlede çeşitli firavunlar asırlarca hükümdârlık etti. Çoğu insanları kendilerine taptırdı. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm zamânındaki firavun, tanrılık idddiâsında bulundu. Kendisine secde etmeyenlere ve Mûsâ aleyhisselâma inananlara işkence ve zulümler yaptı. Bu firavun dört yüz sene yaşamış, bir defâ başağrısı görmemişti. Eğer bir defâ başı ağrısaydı, bu saygısızlık hatırına gelmezdi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Tûr Dağında Allahü teâlâ ile nasıl olduğu bilinmeyen bir şekilde konuştu. Mısır’a gelip Firavun’u dîne dâvet etti. Firavun kabul etmedi. Yanındaki vezîri Hâmân’a sordu. O da; “Mûsâ, büyük sihirbâzdır. Bizi aldatıp, memleketimizi elimizden almak istiyor.” dedi. Böylece Firavun’un îmâna gelmesine mâni oldu ve îmân eden hanımı âsiye’nin de şehid olmasına sebeb oldu. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın mûcizelerine Firavun inanmadı, kâfirlerin suları kan oldu, kurbağa yağdı, cilt hastalıkları oldu. Üç günlük karanlık devâm etti. Firavun bu mûcizeleri görünce korktu. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm ile inananların Mısır’dan gitmesine izin verdi. Sonra Firavun bu iznine pişman oldu. Askerlerle arkasına düştü. Kızıldeniz’in Süveyş kısmında askerleri ile birlikte boğuldu. Firavun’un, Mûsâ aleyhisselâma ve ona inanan kimselere karşı yaptığı işler hakkında Bakara, Kasas, Tâhâ, Şuarâ, Tahrîm, Gâfir (Mü’min), A’râf, Yûnus, Zuhruf, Duhan, İsrâ, Sâffât, Ankebût sûrelerinde bilgi verilmektedir. Kur’ân-ı kerîmin Yûnus sûresi 92. âyet-i kerîmesinde meâlen; “(Ey Fir’avn!) Senden sonra geleceklere ibret için, bugün senin bedenini (cansız olarak) kurtarıp (sâhilde) bir tepeye atacağız. İşte insanlardan bir çoğu, hakikaten âyetlerimizden gâfildirler.” buyrulmaktadır. Üç bin seneden fazla bir zaman önce ölen Firavun’un cesedi, Kur’ân-ı kerîmin mûcizesi ve tam bir ibret vesikası olarak vücudu hiç bozulmamış, etleri çürümemiş ve tüyleri dahi dökülmemiş şekilde ve secde eder vaziyette bulunmuştur. Şimdi Londra’daki British Museum’da teşhir edilmektedir. Fir'avn Mısır'da, hususan Hazret-i Musa (A.S.) zamanında Allah'a isyan edip ilâhlık dâvasında bulunan, Musa Peygamber'e inanmayan hükümdar. Kur'an'da Firavun'un Hayatı; Bâtıl Mücadeleyle Geçen ve Helâkle Biten Bir Ömür “Fir’avn’a git, çünkü o azmıştır. De ki: ‘(Nasıl,) tezkiyeye/arınmaya gönlün var mı? Seni Rabbine (O’nu bilmeğe) ileteyim de O’ndan korkasın.’ (Musa gitti, Allah’ın emrini Fir’avn’a duyurdu.) Ona büyük mucizeyi (asânın ejderha oluşu mucizesini) gösterdi. Fakat o, (Musa’yı) yalanladı, karşı geldi. Sonra sırtını döndü, koşmağa başladı (Musa’nın getirdiklerini iptal etmek için bütün gücüyle çalışmaya koyuldu). (Adamlarını) topladı, (onlara) bağırdı: ‘Ben sizin en yüce rabbınızım!’ dedi. Allah da onu, (sonrakilere ve öncekilere ibret olacak biçimde) ahiret ve dünya azabıyla yakaladı. Şüphesiz bunda (Allah’tan) korkacak kimse için ibret vardır.” (79/Nâziât, 17-26) Kur’an’da “Firavun” kelimesi 74 yerde geçer. Allah’tan korkacak kimseler için ibret olsun diye Firavun’dan 170’in üzerinde âyette söz edilmektedir. Başta 7/A’râf, 20/Tâhâ ve 26/Şuarâ surelerinde olmak üzere, Bakara, Âl-i İmran, Enfâl, Yunus, İbrahim, İsrâ, Mü’minûn, Neml, Kasas, Ankebut, Sâd, Mü’min, Zuhruf, Duhân, Kaf, Zâriyât, Kamer, Tahrim, Hakka, Müzzemmil, Nâziât, Bürûc ve Fecr sûrelerinde Firavun’dan bahsedilmektedir. Firavun, kendi gücüne kimsenin erişemeyeceğine inanan (10/Yûnus, 83), servetine şükredeceğine nankörlük yapan (10/Yûnus, 88), yaptığı iyilikleri başa kakan (26/Şuarâ, 18) azgın bir kimsedir (20/Tâhâ, 24). Alaycı ve küçümseyicidir (26/Şuarâ, 25-26; 43/Zuhruf, 52). Sözünde durmayan, sağlam bir karaktere sahip olmaktan uzak bir şahsiyettir (7/A’râf, 134). Nefsini ilâh edinmiştir ve onun yolunda her şeyi kurban etmeye hazırdır. Zorbadır, İsrâiloğullarını büyük zulümlere mâruz bırakır, eziyetler birbirini izler (2/Bakara, 45), Diktatördür, kendisini rab olarak görmekte ve ilâhlık iddiasına karşı çıkan her akıl sahibini yok etmeye çalışmaktadır (7/A’râf, 123-124). Otoritesini sarsacak en ufak harekete bile tahammülü yoktur (26/Şuarâ, 29). Halkı ardından sürükleyebilmek için ilericiliğine dair söylevler verir (45/Câsiye, 29). İktidarının yükü, mazlumların sırtındadır (44/Duhân, 31). Büyük bir topluluğa kendisini rab olarak benimsetmesi ona güven verir. Bu topluluk, onun en önemli dayanaklarından birisidir (26/Şuarâ, 56). Halbuki Allah, nice büyük, güçlü ve zengin toplulukları yok etmiştir (28/Kasas, 78) ve Allah, halkı ıslahatçı olduğu halde bir memleketi helâk etmez (11/Hûd, 116-117). Hz. Musa’nın doğduğu zaman Mısır’ı yöneten kişi Firavun’dur. Firavun, zorbalığa yönelmiş, halkını sınıflara ayırmıştır. Aralarından bir zümreyi (İsrâiloğullarını) güçsüz düşürmek için oğullarını boğazlamakta, kızlarını diri bırakmaktadır. Tam bir bozguncudur (28/Kasas, 4). Kur’an’da Firavun’dan “zü’l-evtâd (kazıklar sahibi)” (89/Fecr, 10) diye de söz edilmektedir. Saltanat sahibi olan bu azgın, kızdığı kişileri kazığa bağlayarak işkence ediyordu. Nitekim, Firavun ailesi, İsrailoğullarına “azabın en kötüsünü revâ görüyor, yeni doğan erkek çocuklarını boğazlayıp fenalık için kızları sağ bırakıyordu.” (2/Bakara, 49-50). Hz. Musa böyle bir ortamda, ezilen zümrenin bir üyesi olarak dünyaya geldi. Normal şartlarda hayatta kalabilmesi mümkün değildi. Fakat Allah zayıf düşürülenlere lutufta bulunmak, onları önderler yapmak ve zâlimlerin mirasçısı, o yerlerin hâkimleri durumuna getirmek istiyordu (28/Kasas, 5-6). Bu irâdenin gerçekleşmesi için de Hz. Musa’nın hayatta kalması gerekiyordu. Annesine Musa’yı denize bırakması vahyedildi. Böylece Musa, hem Allah’ın, hem de İsrâiloğullarının düşmanı olan Firavun’un sarayına getirildi. Firavun ve ailesi, ileride kendilerine düşman olacak çocuğu kendi çocuklarıymış gibi besleyip büyüttü (28/Kasas, 7-14). Hz. Musa, gençlik çağında bir Kıptînin ölümüne sebep olduğu için Mısır’dan kaçarak Medyen’e gitti. Hz. Musa kaçarak ayrıldığı Mısır’a on yıl sonra Allah’ın rasulü olarak yeniden dönecektir., Firavun’un Sonu. Hz. Musa'yı evlâtlık olarak alan Firavun'un karısı ise iman etmiştir (28/Kasas, 9; 66/ Tahrim, 11). Allah'ın elçisini dinlememesi, ona karşı gelmesi sebebiyle Firavun, ailesi, mele'i ve kavmi yıllarca kıtlık ve ürün azlığıyla imtihan edilmiş (7/A'râf, 130), üzerlerine tûfan, çekirge, haşerat, kurbağalar ve kan gönderilmiştir (7/A'râf, 133). Firavun ve kavminin yaptıkları ve yükselttikleri şeyler yıkılmış (7/A'râf, 137), Firavun ve beraberindekiler denizde boğulmuştur (2/Bakara, 50; 7/A'râf, 136; 8/Enfâl, 54). "Görmedin mi Rabb'in ne yaptı!" "Kazıklar sahibi Firavun'a." (89/Fecr, 6, 10) Firavun boğulmak üzere iken iman etmiş, fakat imanı kabul edilmemiştir (10/Yûnus, 90). Onun cesedi daha sonra gelenlere bir ibret olmak üzere saklanmıştır (10/Yûnus, 92). Mısır'da firavunların cesetleri mumyalanmak suretiyle muhâfaza edilmekte idi. Âyetten denizde boğulan bu Firavun'un cesedinin mumyalanmadan, bir mucize eseri korunmuş olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Nitekim Cebelein mevkiinde, mumyalanmadığı halde hiç bozulmamış bir ceset bulunmuştur. British Museum'da muhâfaza edilen bu cesedin en az 3000 yıllık olduğu tespit edilmiştir. Unutulmamalı ve şüphe edilmemelidir ki, Firavun’un başına gelen, çağdaş Firavunlara da gelecektir. Firavun'un cesedinin ibret için Allah tarafından korunmuş olmasına (10/Yûnus, 92) Mehmed Âkif, şu mısralarla işaret eder: "Ne intikam-ı ilâhî, ne sermedî hüsrân: Gelen geçenlere ibret, yatar sefîl uryân! Soyulmadık eti kalmış, bilinmiyor kefeni; Açıkta, mumyası hâlâ dağılmayan bedeni." Bileydim, ey koca Mısr'ın ilâh-ı uryânı Mezâra heykele ait bütün bu velveleler Bekan için mi hakikat? Merâmın oysa heder." Mehmed Âkif, Safahat'ın yedinci kitabında "Firavun ile Yüzyüze" adlı 216 mısralık bir şiirini bu konuya ayırmıştır. Birinci kitaptaki "Nazım Parçaları" başlıklı kısımda "Ressam Haklı" adlı manzûmede şâir, modaya uyup evinin duvarlarına tarihî tablolar yaptırmak isteyen yeni zenginlerin durumuna temas edip ressamla ev sahibi arasındaki konuşmayı şu mısralarla nakleder: "Kıpkızıl bir boya çektin odanın her yerine! -Bu resim, askeri batmakta iken Fir'avn'ın Bahr-i Ahmer yarılıp geçmesidir Mûsâ'nın. -Hani Mûsâ be adam? -Çıkmış efendim karaya. -Fir'avun nerde? -Boğulmuş. -Ya bu kan rengi boya? Bahr-ı Ahmer a efendim, yeşil olmaz ya bu da! -Çok güzel levha imiş! Doğrusu şenlendi oda!" Firavun adı, Türkçe'de "zâlim kimse" manasında kullanılmakta olup "Firavun inadı", "Firavun kesilmek", "Firavun gibi inadından dönmez" vb. deyimlerde kötü ünü yaşamakta, bir çeşit lânetle anılmaktadır. (12) Firavun’un Kişiliği Firavun, ziynetlere, dünyanın süslerine sahip kılınmış bir kimsedir. Altın, mallar, çocuklar, Firavun ve erkânına çokça verilmiş metâlar olarak anılır Kur’ân-ı Kerim’de. Bereketli topraklar, bol yağmur ve ihtiyacı karşılayabilecek, hatta artacak kadar akarsular, tarıma elverişli topraklar, bütün bunlar hayvancılık ve ticareti de etkilemiş, geliştirmiştir. Bunun sonucu olarak Firavun ve çevresi, debdebeli bir yaşamı sürdürme imkânına devamlı sahip olmuşlardır. Olgun bir insan, bütün bunların gerçek sahibinin Allah olduğunu kabul edip, her imkânın O’nun nimeti olduğu bilincindedir; tüm nimetlerin kendisine emanet olarak verildiği unutmaz ve bunlarla sınandığını bilir. Bu değerlendirme, imanın gereği olduğu kadar, aklın da yoludur. Zâlim yöneticiler, kendilerinin çok güçlü, çok akıllı, çok becerikli... olduğunu vehmettikleri ve halkı bunu kabule zorladıkları için, nice âciz yönlerini ve muhtaç durumlarını unutarak firavunlaşırlar. Bütün dünyevî imkânları elinde tutan Firavun’un sahip bulunduğu bu geçici ve göreceli üstünlük, hükümdarlık yetkilerinin ve donanımının desteğini de bulunca, kölelerini ve güçlü ordusunu da bunlara katınca, imansızlığın ve akılsızlığın sonucu olarak onu ve çevresini istikbâra/büyüklük taslamaya sürüklemiştir. Böylece, “büyüklerin büyüğü” durumuna gelen bu kimlik, “rablerin en yücesi” dâvâsına bile kalkışmaktan çekinmemiştir. Firavun’un kişiliğine yönelik yapılacak belirleme, bir adım ötesinde küfür ve ilâhlık taslamaya varan “büyüklük taslamak”tır, yani “istikbâr”. Büyüklük taslayan ve küfre girenlerin ilki İblis olduğu gibi, tüm tâğutların ve firavunların her dönemdeki tavırları da budur. (5) “Firavun, kavmine: ‘ey milletim, Mısır hükümdarlığı ve ülkemde akan ırmaklar benim değil mi, görmüyor musunuz? (43/Zuhruf, 51 “Firavun kavmini küçümsedi, onlar da ona boyun eğdiler.” (43/Zuhruf, 54) Firavun, aynı zamanda komplocudur (20/Tâhâ, 71). Kendisini kadir-i mutlak pozisyonun-da görür. Kontrolü dışında bir olay gelişmez sanır. Ancak onun hesabı olduğu gibi, Allah’ın da bir hesabı vardır. Firavunlar, insanların sadece bedenlerine değil; akıllarına ve düşüncelerine de sahip olmak isterler. İnsanlar, yalnızca onların ideolojilerine inanmalıdırlar. Firavun ideolojisinin tek tip anlayışına ters düşen inanç ve düşünce yasaktır. Tevhid ve adâlet arayışı içinde olanları bile, estirdikleri medya terörü ile müfsid/bozguncu olarak tanımlayıp (7/A’râf, 127) propagandalarını bu tarzda şekillendirirler. Firavun ve çevresinin, Allah’ı birleme, şirki terketme, tuğyanla mücadele etme ve zulmü ortadan kaldırma gibi nebevî çağrıları yeryüzünde fesad çıkarma olarak telakki ettiklerini görürüz. Firavuncu düşünceye göre, Hz. Musa ve onun gibiler bozguncudur. Firavun’un İlahlık İddiası Firavun’un İlahlık İddiası Firavun dedi ki: "Ey Haman, bana yüksek bir kule bina et, belki o yollara ulaşabilirim. Göklerin yollarına, Böylelikle Musa’nın ilahına çıkabilirim. Çünkü ben onun yalancı olduğunu sanıyorum. İşte Firavun’a kötü ameli böyle çekici kılındı ve yoldan alıkonuldu. Firavun’un hileli-düzeni, yıkım ve kayıpta olmaktan başka olmadı. (Mümin Suresi, 36-37) Firavun dedi ki: "Ey önde gelenler, sizin için benden başka ilah olduğunu bilmiyorum..." (Kasas Suresi, 38) Firavun ayetlerde bildirilen ifadeleriyle ve Allah’a karşı olan mücadelesiyle çok çirkin ve akılsızca bir cesaret göstermiştir. Ayrıca yanlış zannıyla Allah’ı sadece göklerin Rabbi olarak değerlendirmiştir. Oysa Allah göklerin, yerin ve bu ikisi arasındakilerin Rabbidir; bunu takdir edememiştir. Firavun -kendince- yerde ilahlığını ilan ettiği için, Allah’ın varlığını kabul ettiği takdirde kendi gücünün, hakimiyetinin bir anlamı kalmayacaktır. Bu nedenle kendince taktik yaparak Allah’ı sadece göklerin ilahı, hakimi olarak göstermek istemiştir. Allah’ı göklerde aramış ancak ayetin sonunda da ifade edildiği gibi bu ona yıkım ve kayıp getirmiştir. Ancak Firavun bu yıkımı görene kadar azgın enaniyeti sebebiyle büyüklenmeye ve ilahlık iddiasını sürdürmeye devam etmiştir. Hatta çevresindekilerin ve Hz. Musa’nın bu iddiasını kabul etmeleri için zor kullanmayı, tehditler savurmayı da sürdürmüştür: Firavun dedi ki: "Alemlerin Rabbi nedir? Dedi ki: "Göklerin, yerin ve bu ikisi arasında olan herşeyin Rabbi’dir. Eğer 'kesin bilgiyle inanıyorsanız". Çevresindekilere dedi ki: İşitiyor musunuz? Musa: Dedi ki: O sizin de Rabbiniz, geçmişteki atalarınızın da Rabbidir. Firavun dedi ki: Şüphesiz size gönderilmiş bulunan elçiniz, gerçekten bir delidir. Eğer aklınızı kullanabiliyorsanız , O , doğunun da, batının da ve bunlar arasında olan herşeyinde Rabbidir" dedi. (Firavun) dedi ki: Andolsun, benim dışımda bir ilah edinecek olursan, seni mutlaka hapse atacağım." (Şuara Suresi, 23-29) Bu ayetlerde de Firavun’un ilahlık iddiaları ve Allah’a karşı mücadelesi görülmektedir. Firavun önce Allah hakkında bir soru sormuş ama bunu iyi bir niyetle yapmamıştır. Enaniyeti öylesine kuvvetlidir ki baştan Hz. Musa’nın vereceği her cevabı reddetme niyetindedir. Hangi delili görürse görsün Allah’ın büyüklüğünü kabul edemeyecek haldedir. Hz. Musa onun sorularına cevap verince, yani Allah’ın hem geçmiştekilerin hem de o dönemde yaşayan herkesin Rabbi olduğunu söyleyince Firavun daha da azmıştır. Bu azgınlığının sonucunda, kendisine gönderilen elçiyi delilikle suçlamış, arkasından da hapse atmakla korkutmaya çalışmıştır. Azgınlığından dolayı elinden geleni ardına koymamış ve onunla mücadele etmiştir. Ama sadece müminlere has olan akıl onda olmadığı için en önemli şeyi unutmuştur: Hz. Musa’nın destekleyicisinin kendisi (Firavun) ve sahip oldukları da dahil olmak üzere herşeyin tek sahibi olan Allah olduğunu... 1 1 Harun Yahya, Şeytanın Enaniyeti, Vural Yayınları: “Firavun” Kimliği; Hz. Musa’nın Fir’avn’ı ve Her Tâğutun Ünvanı Kur’an, Hz. Musa ile ilişkisi nedeniyle sık sık andığı Firavun’un kimliğinden söz etmez. Buna karşılık Cevherî gibi bazı İslâm bilginleri, Kur’an’da geçen Firavun’un Velid bin Mus’ab olduğu görüşündedirler. Fakat söz edilen Firavun, gerçekte iki ayrı hükümdardır. Bunlardan ilki, Hz. Musa’nın doğduğu sırada Mısır’ı yöneten ve Hz. Musa’yı sarayında büyüten Firavun; diğeri de Hz. Musa’nın risâletle görevlendirildiği sırada iş başında olan Firavun’dur. Çağdaş tarih araştırmacılarına göre bu ilk Firavun, M.Ö. 1292-1225 yılları arasında hüküm süren II. Ramses; ikincisi ise II. Ramses’in oğlu Meneftah’tır. Ne var ki, Hz. Musa’nın dönemi kesin olarak tesbit edilemediği için bu görüşün yanlış olması da mümkündür. Kaldı ki tarihsel kişiliklerin tesbit edilip edilmemesi fazla bir önem taşımaz. Çünkü Kur’an, kimlikler üzerinde durmayarak, ilâhî mesaj karşısında yer alan evrensel Firavun tipinin özelliklerini vurgular. Fir’avn, diliyle veya hal diliyle tanrılık iddiasına kalkışan her tağutun ünvanı olabilecek şekilde prototiptir. Fir’avn, Keyhüsrev’in Mısır’ı ele geçirip İran’a katmasından önce, Mısır’da hüküm süren hükümdarlara verilen ünvandır. Milattan önce 3000 ilâ 525 yılları arasındaki 2500 yıllık zaman parçasında Mısır’da egemen olan hükümdarların ünvanıdır. Özellikle tanrılık iddiasında bulunduğu için Hz. Musa’nın mücadele ettiği azgın Mısır hükümdarının adı yerine geçmiştir. O yüzden bu tarihî şahsiyete “Fir’avn-ı Musa” da denir. Firavun; Kelime Anlamı Zannedildiğinin aksine, “Firavun” özel isim değil; cins isimdir. Firavun, Mısır’da hüküm süren Amelika krallarına verilen ünvandır. Türklerin hükümdarlarına hakan, Bizanslıların krallarına kayzer, İranlılarınkine Kisrâ denildiği gibi, eski Mısırlılar da krallarına firavun derlerdi. İslâm dil bilginlerine göre “firavun” kelimesi, kibir ve gurur anlamına gelen “fer’ane” ya da “tefer’ane” kelimesinden gelir. Çoğulu “ferâine”dir. Kelimenin bu anlamı nedeniyle kibirlenen, zulüm yapan kişi için “adam firavunlaştı” anlamında “tefer’ane’r raculü” denir. Kök anlamı dışında firavun kelimesinin sapma ve saptırma, bozulma ve başkalarını bozma, zarara girme ve zarara uğratma anlamlarında da yaygın bir kullanılışı vardır. Buna göre her zâlim, sapkın ve mütekebbir kişi firavundur. Kur’an da kelimeyi bu yorumu doğrulayacak biçimde kullanır. Sözgelimi Hz. Yusuf dönemindeki Mısır kralı Firavun olarak nitelenmezken, Hz. Musa dönemindeki krallar Firavun olarak anılır. Kelimenin anlamı, diğer bir görüşe göre, güneş tanrısının oğlu demektir. Eski Mısırlılar güneşe Ra adını vermiş ve ona yüce tanrı diyerek tapınmışlardır. Mısır inançlarına göre her kral iktidarını Ra ile olan ilişkisine dayandırır ve kendisini Ra’nın yeryüzündeki temsilcisi olarak empoze ederdi. Zamanla Ra soyundan geldiğini savunan krallar, kendilerinin de “Yüce Rab” olduklarını halka kabul ettirmek amacıyla Firavun (güneş tanrısının oğlu) ünvanını kullanmaya başladılar. Firavun kelimesi, Eski Mısır dilinde "büyük ev" anlamındaki Per'ao'dan gelmektedir. Kelime, Tevrat'ın Yunanca tercümesinde Farao olarak karşılanmıştır. Günümüz batı dillerinde ise Pharaoh (İng.), Pharaon (Fr.) ve Pharo (Alm.) şeklinde kullanılmaktadır. Fir'avn (çoğulu ferâine) kelimesinin Arapça'ya İbrânîce'den veya Süryânîce'den geçtiği ileri sürülmektedir. FİRAVUN Allah’a karşı olan kibiri ve büyüklenmesiyle Kuran’da ismi geçen kişilerden bir diğeri Firavun’dur. Kuran’da insanlara ibret olarak gösterilen Firavun’u sadece -tek bir kişi olarak- şahsıyla değerlendirmek bu konuyu dar kapsamlı görmemize sebep olur. Firavun’un Kuran’da anlatılan kıssasını çok yönlü değerlendirmekteki asıl amaç, ayetlerde bahsi geçen Hz. Musa’nın karşısındaki Firavun’la ilgili bilgi vermekle beraber, enaniyetli insanlarda yaygın olarak görülen "Firavun karakteri"nin de tarifini yapmaktır. Tarihte bu karaktere sahip, bilinen ve bilinmeyen pek çok insan çıkmıştır. Bu karakter aslında halka da yabancı değildir. Halk arasında kibiriyle ünlü, azgın kişilere "Firavun gibi" benzetmesi yakıştırılır. Şimdi Kuran’da bahsedilen Firavun ve ailesinin konumuna bakalım : Firavun ailesinin ve onlardan öncekilerin gidiş tarzı gibi. Onlar Rablerinin ayetlerini yalanladılar; biz de günahları dolayısıyla onları helak ettik. Firavun ordusunu suda boğduk. Onların tümü zulmeden kimselerdi. (Enfal Suresi, 54) Firavun’un da ondan önce helak edilen diğer kavimlerin de ortak özellikleri enaniyet sahibi olmalarıdır. İçlerindeki büyüklük arzusu Allah’ın elçisini tanımalarını ve ona itaat etmelerini engellemiştir. Tabii ki bu davranışları hem dünyada hem de ahirette azaba uğramalarına neden olmuştur. Firavun’un enaniyetini anlatırken hem Kuran’da bahsedilen kavimlerle, hem tarihteki enaniyetli insanlarla ve hem de günümüzle bağlantı kurmak, konunun öneminin anlaşılmasına yardımcı olacaktır. Firavun ve çevresinin Allah’ın elçisine karşı gösterdikleri tavır, bütün sapkın kavimlerde görülmüştür. Bu insanları Allah’ı ve elçisini tanımayacak kadar büyük bir kibir kaplamış, öyle ki bu, elçilerle ve Allah’ın ayetleriyle alay etmeye kadar varmıştır: Andolsun, Biz Musa’yı, Firavun ve onun 'önde gelen çevresine’ ayetlerimizle gönderdik. O da dedi ki: 'Gerçekten ben, alemlerin Rabbinin elçisiyim.’ Fakat onlara ayetlerimizle geldiği zaman, bir de ne görsün, onlar bunlara (alay edip) gülüyorlar. (Zuhruf Suresi, 46-47) Firavun’un en belirgin özelliklerinden biri de, lideri şeytan gibi zahiri değerlere önem vermiş olmasıdır. Kendi yanlış ölçüleriyle ve bozuk mantık yapısıyla olayları akılcı değerlendirememiş, dolayısıyla da Hz. Musa’nın üstünlüğünü kavrayamamıştır. Çünkü ona göre üstünlüğün ölçüsü dünyevi birtakım değerler (mal, güç, iktidar)dir. Bu bozuk bakış açısı Kuran’da açıkça tarif edilmiştir: Firavun, kendi kavmi içinde bağırdı: dedi ki: Ey kavmim, Mısır’ın mülkü ve şu altımda akmakta olan nehirler benim değil mi? Yine de görmeyecek misiniz? Yoksa ben, şundan daha hayırlı değil miyim ki, o, aşağı (sınıftan) bir zavallı ve neredeyse (sözü) açıklamadan yoksun olan (biri)dir. Bu durumda (eğer doğruysa), üzerine altından bilezikler atılmalı ya da yakınında yer almış vaziyette onunla birlikte melekler gelmeli değil miydi?" (Zuhruf Suresi, 51-53) Bu ayetlerde dikkat çeken hususları maddelendirecek olursak, şunları görürüz: 1. Firavun için büyüklük ölçüsü takva değil, mal ve mülkçe üstün olmaktı. Ayrıca soyluluk da önemliydi. 2. Seçimin Allah’a ait olduğunu kavrayamadığı için Hz. Musa’nın elçi olarak gönderilmesi ona ağır gelmişti. 3. Hz. Musa’yı kendince küçümsemiş, aşağı sınıftan olduğunu söylemiş ve konuşma şeklindeki kusuru öne sürmüştü. Nitekim herkeste kendince küçümsenecek bir yön bulmak, enaniyetli insanların en belirgin özelliklerindendir. Ancak elbetteki onların bir kişiyi küçük görmesi ancak o kişinin Allah katındaki değerini, üstünlüğünü ispat edici bir olaydır. 4. Firavun’un ölçüsü mal, mülk ve güç olduğundan elçi geldiğinde yanında altın bilezikler veya mucize olarak melekler olmasını beklemişti. 1 1 Harun Yahya, Şeytanın Enaniyeti, Vural Yayınları: Firavun ZAFER' in 1983 yilinda yayinlanan 77. sayisini ele alanlar, önkapak üzerinde gördükleri bir resim karsisinda saskinIiklarini gizleyemiyor ve "ÜÇBIN YILLIK MUCIZE" adli basyaziyi okuduklarinda, daha da hayrete düsüyorlardi. ZAFER, bu yaziyla binlerce yil önceki bir mucizeyi konu edinmis ve Bediüzzaman Hazretlerinin eserlerinden istifade ederek bu mucizenin British Museum'daki bir cesed ile olan alâkasini dile getirmisti. Sözkonusu müzenin „Mumyalar Bölümü" ndeki bir cam fanus içinde teshir edilen cesed, 3000 yil önceki bir insana ait olmasina ragmen etleri ve derisi dökülmemis vaziyetteydi. Ingiliz Arastirma Grubu tarafindan Kizildeniz civanndaki kizgin kumlarin altindan çikartilarak ülkelerine getirilen bu cesedi benzersiz kilan özellik ise, mumyalanmamis durumda olusuydu. ZAFER'de yapilan bir yorumda, Misir Krali 2. Ramses' in mumyalanmis (yani iç organlari çikartilarak ilaçlanmis) cesedinin uzmanlar tarafindan bakima alindigi siradaki resmi verilmis ve bir mumyanin bile belirli araliklarla ilâçlanmak suretiyle çürümekten kurtarildigi belirtilerek söyle denmisti: "Acaba ilaçlanmis mumyalar bile çürürken, hiç korunmamis (iç organlari alinmamis ve ilaçlanmamis) bir cesedin 30 asir boyunca sapasaglam kalmasinin hikmeti nedir?" Bediüzzaman Hazretlerine ait eserlerde, bu sirra su açiklama getirilir: "Musa Aleyhisselâma karsi muharebe eden Firavun, gark olacagi bogulacagi zaman iman etmis. Gerçi sekerat ölüm vaktinde o imân makbul degil. Fakat o makbul olmayan imâna, imânin mahiyetine hürmet için bir mükâfat olarak Cenâb-i Hak, o Firavunun bedenine necat kurtulus verecegini haber veriyor.... Iste bu âyetin (Yunus Sûresi, 92) bir mucizesi olarak, o gark olan Firavun'un cesedi aynen bulunmus. Simdi Londra'da bir müzede muhafaza ediliyor. Seyyahlar onu temasa ediyorlar... seyrediyorlar" Âyet ve tefsirlerde Firavuna ait cesedin tam ve noksansiz oldugunun bildirilmesi, onun mumyalanmamis durumuna isarettir. Bilindigi gibi Musa Aleyhisselâmin candüsmani olan Firavun, O'nu ve O'na tâbi olan Israilogullarini helâk etmek için bu yüce Peygamberin pesine düsmüs ve Hz. Musa (A.S.), Cenab-i Hakkin sevkiyle Kizildeniz kenarina kadar gelmisti. Önlerinde düsman gibi deniz, arkalarinda da deniz gibi düsman vardi. Iste bu dehsetli vaziyetteki Hz. Musa (A.S.) asasini denize vurmus ve ordusunu Cenab-i Hakkin emriyle ikiye ayrilan Kizildeniz'den geçirerek selâmete ulastirmisti. (Es-Suarâ Sûresi, 62-64) Firavun ve askerleri, Kizildeniz'i boydan boya kaplayan bu mucizeyi dehsetle görmüs, ancak kin ve düsmanliklarini yenemeyerek takibe devam etmislerdi. Sözde, kendileri de ikiye ayrilmis olan denizden geçebileceklerdi. Nitekim deniz önceleri kapanmadi. Fakat Firavunun ordusu, dalgalarin duvar gibi çevreledigi yolun ortasina geldiginde, deniz birlesmeye basladi ve ordu, Firavun dahil tek bir kisi dahi kurtulamadan sulara gömüldü. (Es-Suarâ, 65-66) Yûnus Sûresinin 90 ve 91. âyetleri bu hâdiseyi söyle anlatiyor: "Israilogullarini denizden geçirdik. Firavun ve askerleri, haksizlik ve düsmanlikla artlarina düstüler. Firavun tam bogulacagi sirada, 'Inandim ki israilogullarinin imân ettiginden (yani Allah'tan) baska bir ilâh yokmus. Artik ben de müslümanlardanim' dedi." Fakat Cenab-i Hak firavunun imânini kabul etmemis ve ona Cebrail (A.S.) vasitasi ile söyle hitap buyurmustur: "Ona, 'simdi mi imân ediyorsun?' dendi. 'Halbuki daha önce baskaldirmis ve bozgunculuk etmistin." Ayni sûrenin 92. âyetinde ise, söyle buyurulmaktadir: "Felyevme nünecciyke bibedenike." "Gark olan Firavun'a der: 'Bu gün senin gark olan bogulan cesedine necat verecegim)" (Bediüzzaman, Risale-i Nur Küliyati, Sözler, S. 402) „Tâ ki, senden geridekilere bir ibret olasin.. Ve süphe yok ki, nastan (insanlardan) birçoklari bizim âyetlerimizden (delillerimizden) gafillerdir." (Ö. Nasuhi Bilmen, Kur'an-i Kerim Meâli, Yûnus S., S. 1425) ZAFER'in "ÜÇBIN YILLIK MUCIZE" yazisi, Türk okuyuculari arasinda gerçekten takdir uyandirmisti. Çünkü konu, sadece bir arastirma gõzüyle ele alinmamis, âyet ve tefsirler açisindan da incelenmisti. Meselâ 1144 yilinda vefat eden Zemahserî, Yûnus Sûresinin sözkonusu âyetinin tefsirini, kendisinden 8 asir sonra bulunacak olan cesedi âdeta görür gibi yapiyordu: "Seni, deniz kenarinda bir köseye atacagiz. Cesedini tam, noksansiz ve bozulmamis halde, ciplak ve elbisesiz olarak, senden asirlar sonra geleceklere bir ibret olmak üzere koruyacagiz" (Kessaf Tefsiri, Cilt 2, S. 251/252) Ayet ve tefsirlerde, Firavun'a ait cesedin tam ve noksansiz oldugunun bildirilmesi, onun mumyalanmamis durumuna isarettir. Ve bulunan cesed, tefsirdeki gibi çiplak ve elbisesiz olup, derisi dahi dökulmeyecek sekilde korunmustur.  Zafer dergisi, Sayi 200, 1993 [[MISIR BULGULARINDAKİ VE FİRAVUN'UN CESEDİNDEKİ DELİLLER] Musa dedi ki: "Ey Firavun! Gerçekten de ben Alemlerin Efendisinden bir elçiyim" 7 Araf Suresi 104 Dediler ki: "Melikin (hükümdarın) su tasını kaybettik..." 12 Yusuf Suresi 72 Mısır üzerinde yapılan araştırmalar, Firavunlar hakkında öğrenilenler, çözümlenen hiyeroglif yazıları; Kuran'ın, Hz. Musa'nın kıssalarında Mısır ve Firavun hakkındaki anlatımlarını desteklemekte, Kuran'ın anlatımlarındaki inceliğini ve tarihsel verilerle uyumunu ortaya koymaktadır. Kuran, Hz. Yusuf zamanındaki Mısır hükümdarından "Melik" diye bahseder. Melik Arapça hükümdar, kral demektir. Fakat Hz. Musa zamanındaki Mısır hükümdarı "Firavun" olarak anılır. Yusuf Suresi 72. ayette Mısır Hükümdarı “Melik” Araf Suresi 104. ayette Mısır Hükümdarı “Firavun” diye anılmaktadır. “Melik” ifadesinin altı çizilidir. diye anılmaktadır. “Firavun” ifadesinin altı çizilidir. Encyclopedia Britannica, Firavun kelimesinin kullanılışını şöyle anlatır: "Mısır dilinden "per'aa: büyük ev" aslında eski Mısır'da sarayın adıydı. Ancak yeni krallıktan itibaren (18. hanedandan başlar: Mö 1539-1292) 22. hanedana dek (Mö 945-730) saygı ünvanı olarak kullanılmaya başlandı. Daha sonra evrimleşerek kralın ünvanı oldu. Ama daha önce hiç kullanılmadı." Görüldüğü gibi Kuran'ın Hz. Musa zamanındaki Mısır hükümdarını "Firavun" diye tanıtırken, daha eski zamanda Hz. Yusuf dönemindeki Mısır hükümdarını "Melik" diye tanıtmasında da bir incelik vardır. Yine Britannica'da Firavun şöyle tanıtılır: "Firavun, tanrısal statüsü yanında sihir gücünü de barındırıyordu. Tacındaki yılan düşmanlarına ateş atardı, savaş alanında binlerce düşmanını alt etmeyi becerirdi. Ona, her şeye gücü yeten, her şeyi bilen, doğayı kontrol eden ve verimliliğin sebebi bir tanrı olarak inanılırdı." Britannica'nın açıklamalarının en önemli kaynağı hiyerogliflerden elde edilen bilgilerdir. Oysa hiyerogliflerin Mö. 3. yy'dan beri unutulmuş oldukları ve çok sonra ortaya çıkarıldıkları unutulmamalıdır. Yani Kuran'ın inişinden 1000 yıl kadar önce unutulan hiyeroglifler, Kuran'ın inişinden 1000 yıldan çok bir zaman sonra keşfedilip, çözümlenmiştir. Kuran, Firavun ile Hz. Musa arasında geçenleri uzun uzadıya Tevrat'ın da, İncil'in de içermediği detaylarla anlatmıştır. Yılanlarla ilgili anlatım, o dönemdeki büyücülüğe dikkat çekilmesi, Firavun'un tanrılığını ilan etmesi, hep Firavunlar hakkında hiyerogliflerden elde edilen bilgilerle uyumludur. IPUWER PAPİRUS'U KURAN'IN AYETLERİNİ ONAYLIYOR 19. yüzyılın başında Orta Krallık devrinden kalma bir papirus Mısır'da bulundu. Daha sonra Leiden Hollanda Müzesi'ne götürülüp A. H. Gordiner tarafından 1909'da çevrildi. Tüm Papirus "Admonitions of an Egyptian from a heiratic papyrus in Leiden" adlı kitapta bulunabilir. Papirus, Mısır'daki kıtlık, kuraklık gibi felaketleri ve Mısır'dan kölelerin (İsrailoğullarına karşılık geldiğini sanıyoruz) kaçışını anlatmaktadır. Papirusun yazarı Ipuwer'in, olayların tanığı olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Papirus numaralarıyla birkaç alıntıyı Kuran ayetleriyle karşılaştıralım. Ipuwer PapirusuLeidon 344: 10: 36 Mısır'ın aşağısı mahvoldu. Tüm saray işsiz kaldı. Sahip olunan her şey: buğday ve arpa, kazlar ve balıklar 63 Böylece ekin her yerde mahvoldu. 2:10 Nehir kana bulandı 2: 56 Felaketler heryeri sardı. Heryer kana bulandı. 3: 2 Altın ve lapis, lazuli, gümüş ve malachite, carnelian ve bronz... hepsi kölelerin boyunlarında. Kuran-ı Kerim: Firavun hanedanını öğüt alsınlar diye yıllarca kuraklık ve ürün kıtlığına mahkum ettik. 7 Araf Suresi 130 Üzerlerine tufan, çekirge, haşerat, kurbağa ve kan gibi ayrı ayrı deliller gönderdik. Yine de kibirlendiler ve günahkar bir topluluk oldular. 7 Araf Suresi 133 57 Bunun üzerine biz onları bahçelerinden, pınarlarından çıkardık. 58 Hazinelerinden, yüksek makamlardan da 59 İşte böyle; bunlara İsrailoğullarını mirasçı yaptık. 26 Şuara Suresi 57-59 Ayetlerde Firavun'un ve çevresinin, kıtlık ve diğer felaketlerle cezalandırıldıklarının açıklanmasıyla Ipuwer Papirus'unun anlatımları tamamen uyum içindedir. Kuran, Firavun hanedanına, Hz. Musa'yı inkârlarının yanlış olduğunun delili olarak; kanın bir bela olarak gönderildiğini söyler (Haşeratın, çekirgelerin çoğalması ve benzeri için de aynı şey söylenir). Ipuwer Papirusunda da nehirlerin ve her yerin kana bulandığı anlatılır. Bu güne dek yapılan araştırmalar sonucu nehirlere kana bulanmış görüntüsündeki kırmızılığı protozoaların, zooplanktonların, tatlı ve tuzlu su planktonlarının veya dinoflagellatesların sebep olabileceği anlaşılmıştır. Tüm bunlar suyun oksijenini yok ederek canlılar için zehir etkisi taşıyan toksinlerin üremesine sebep olacaklarından, nehir sularının kullanılamamasına ve nehirlerdeki canlılığın yok olmasına da sebep olurlar. Konunun araştırmacıları Kuran'ın anlattığı felaketlerin oluşumu için şöyle bir senaryoyu olası görmektedirler: "Nil nehri zehirlenince balıklar ölür ve Mısırlılar önemli bir gıda maddesinden yoksun kalırlar. Bu sırada yumurtaları balıklar tarafından tüketilmeyen kurbağalar da aşırı oranda üreyerek etrafı istila ederler, ancak daha sonra onlar da zehirlenerek ölürler. Balıkların ve kurbağaların ölümü, Nil'in zehiri ile birlikte verimli toprakları da zehirler. Kurbağa neslinin tükenmesi ise, çekirge ve buğday güveleri gibi böceklerin aşırı üremesine sebep olur." Bu anlatımlar elbette hayali bir senaryodur. Kuran'ın anlatımlarının bu şekilde oluşup oluşmadığını bilmiyoruz, buna dair delillerimiz mevcut değildir. Fakat bu hayali senaryo Kuran'ın anlattığı olayların nasıl olacağına dair zihnimizde bir pencere açabilir. Ipuwer Papirus'u her durumda Kuran'ın bahsettiği kan belasının, kıtlığın, birçok felaketin Firavun hanedanına isabet ettiğini, Firavun hanedanının köle olarak gördüğü insanların, daha sonra onların sahip olduklarına mirasçı olduklarını ortaya koymaktadır ki tüm bunlar alıntıladığımız Kuran ayetlerinden de anlaşılacağı gibi Kuran'da mevcuttur. FİRAVUN'UN CESEDİ: ÇOĞUNLUĞUN HABERSİZ OLDUĞU DELİL 90 Ve İsrailoğullarını denizden geçirdik. Firavun ve ordusu ise azgınlıkla ve düşmanlıkla peşlerine düştü. Boğulmak üzereyken: "İsrailoğullarının inandığından başka tanrı olmadığına inandım, ben de müslümanlardanım." dedi. 91 Şimdi mi? Daha önce isyan etmiş ve bozgunculardan olmuştun. 92 Bugün senin bedenini kurtaracağız ki senden sonrakilere bir delil olsun. Gerçekten insanların çoğunluğu delillerimizden habersizdirler. 10 Yunus Suresi 90-92 Firavun öleceğini kesin olarak anlayınca inandığını, müslüman olduğunu söylemektedir. (Kuran'da Allah'ın indirdiği tüm Peygamberlerin müslümanlığı anlattığı söylenir. Allah'a ortak koşmadan inanan, Allah'a yönelen kişi müslümandır. Türkçedeki "Müslümanlık" kelimesi yanlış bir şekilde sadece Peygamberimize uyanlar ile sınırlanmıştır) Fakat Allah, öleceğini kesin olarak anlayan Firavun'un bu inancını kabule değer bulmamaktadır. Bununla birlikte, Allah, Firavun'un cesedinin daha sonradan gelen insanlara bir delil olsun diye bozulmadan saklanacağını söylemektedir. Peygamberimiz'in döneminde, hatta ilerleyen asırlarda müzecilik diye bir zihniyetin gelişeceğinin, binlerce yıllık bozulmamış insan cesetlerinin, hem de firavunlarınkilerin bulunacağının tahmin edilmesine imkan yoktur. Kuran'ın hem bu ifadesi bir mucize oluşturmaktadır, hem de bu ifadeyle beraber Kuran'ın bu açık mucizelerine rağmen insanların çoğunun bunlardan habersiz olduğunun vurgulanması önemlidir. Gözümüzle gördüğümüz bu tablo gerçek değil mi? Gerçekten Allah'ın delilleri çoktur, gerçekten de insanların çoğunluğu bunlardan habersizdir. Kuran'ın geldiği dönemde, Nil nehrinin kıyısındaki Krallar Vadisi'nde bütün firavunların cesetleri mumyalanmış bir şekilde saklı bulunuyordu. Bu cesetler, günümüzde müzeciliğin en değerli parçaları olarak saklanmaktadır. Bu mumyaların keşfedilmesi ancak 19. yüzyılda mümkün oldu. Kuran'da bahsedilen Firavun'un hangisi olduğu tartışılabilir ama bu Firavun hangisi olursa olsun, bugün Kahire Müzesi'ndeki Kral Mumyaları Salonu'ndadır ve ziyaretçilere açıktır. (Hz. Musa'nın yaşadığı tahmin edilen döneme daha çok II.Ramses veya onun oğlu Merneptah uymaktadır. Merneptah'ın vücudunda öldürücü darbelerin izi vardır. Bu darbelerin, bu Firavun'un denizde boğulması sırasında oluştuğu, bu Firavun denizde boğulduktan sonra, kıyıya vuran cesedini Mısırlılar'ın diğer Firavunlar'ına yaptıkları gibi mumyaladıklarını söyleyenler vardır. Elimizdeki tarihsel veriler bu Firavun'un nasıl öldüğünü söylemeye yetmez. Fakat Kuran'da bahsedilen Firavun'un ölümü ile bu cesedin arasında bir çelişki de tespit edilememiştir.) Krallar Vadisi'nde firavunların cesetleri 3000 yıllık istirahatlerinden sonra keşfedildi (1881 ve 1898 yıllarında). Kuran, Firavun'un cesedinin delil olacağını söylediğine göre bu cesedin bulunması gerekmez miydi? Gerekirdi... Peki ne oldu? Her zamanki gibi, gereken yine oldu... Cesed bulundu... Tam 3000 yıllık uykunun ardından... Peki, Kuran'ın "İnsanların çoğu delillerimizden habersizdirler" öngörüsü ne oldu? Bunu da hem bu konuda, hem diğer konularda etrafınıza sorular sorarak siz test edin... Acaba insanların çoğu Allah'ın delillerinden ne kadar haberdar? Prof. Dr. Maurice Bucaille, Kuran'ın, Firavun'un cesedinin ileride bulunacağını söyleyen ayetindeki mucizeye, kitaplarında dikkat çekmekdeir Firavun'un Karısı Hz. Âsiye Kur'an-ı Kerim'de adı övgüyle geçen namlı kadınlardan biri de Hz. Âsiye'dir. Yaşadığı dönemde Mısır'ın en ünlü kadını ve bu tarihî ülkenin zalim ve kan içici imparatoru Firavun'un eşiydi. Bugün Firavun'un insanlık tarihine kendi adıyla geçen akıl almaz zulüm ve adaletsizliklerini bilmeyen, işitmeyen yoktur. Onun için Firavunun zulümlerini teferruatlıyla anlatmaya gerek görmüyoruz. Firavun da Bâbil padişahı Nemrud gibi hem tanrılık iddiasında bulunuyor, hem de halkın duygularını sömürerek geleneksel put inancını korumaya çalışıyordu. Halkın geri kalmışlık ve cehaletinden faydalanan Firavun, sadece ilahlık iddiasında bulunmakla kalmadı, işi daha da ileri götürerek "ilahların ilahı" olduğunu söyledi. "Dedi ki: Sizin en yüce Rabbiniz benim."1 Firavun'un böyle aşağılık ve kötü bir insan olmasına karşı, karısı Âsiye âdeta temizlik, dürüstlük, iffet ve asalet timsaliydi. Halk, onun kocasının korkusundan rahat bir nefes alamaz ve geceleri dahi rahat uyuyamazken o, Allah'a tam bir inanç ve kendine güvenle yaşamını sürdürüyor, Firavun'un hemen yanı başında yaşıyor olmasından zerrece etkilenip dehşete kapılmıyordu. Nil kraliçesi Âsiye, Allah Teâlâ'nın indinde öylesine has bir makama ulaşmış ve Allah'ın yakınlığını kazanabilmiştir ki, Hz. Resul-i Ekrem (s.a.a) şöyle buyurmuşlardır: "Kadınlardan kâmil olanlar dört kişidir: Firavun'un karısı Âsiye, İmran kızı Meryem, Huveyled kızı Hatice ve Muhammed (s.a.a) kızı Fâtıma." "Cennet kadınlarının en iyisi şu dördüdür: Firavun'un hanımı Müzâhim kızı Âsiye, İmran kızı Meryem, Huveylid kızı Hatice ve Muhammed (s.a.a) kızı Fâtıma. Bunların en üstünüyse Fâtıma'dır."2 Kişiliğin gelişmesi, insanî vazifelerin bilincinde olma ve Allah'a iman, bir kadını öyle bir mevkiye yükseltiyor ki, Firavun'un evinde yaşadığı halde, cennet köşklerinin sakini oluyor ve dünyanın en seçkin dört kadınından biri olma makamına ulaşıyor. Âsiye, bir lahza olsun kocasının işlediği zulüm ve haksızlıkları hoş karşılamadı, bir defa olsun onun safında yer almadı. Erkek çocuk doğururlar da büyüyünce onun yaptığı zulüm ve haksızlıklara karşı çıkarlar korkusuyla, Yâkup soyunun hamile kadınlarının karnını deşip bebeklerini diri diri parçalayan kan içici kocasının bu vahşiliklerine karşı bir kez bile lâkayt davranmadı. İşte bu sıfata hâiz bulunan Mısır'ın bir numaralı kadını Âsiye, saraydaki odasında oturduğu bir sırada Nil nehrinin ortasında yuvarlana yuvarlana sulara batıp çıkan bir sandık görünce saray muhafızları ve nedimelerine, gidip o sandığın içine bakmalarını emretti… Görevliler, bir süre sonra gelerek, sandığın içinde güzel bir oğlan çocuğu bulunduğunu söylediler. Gelecekte Allah'ın peygamberi olacak ve Firavun'un saltanatını yerin dibine geçirecek olan İmran oğlu Musa'ydı bu… Bebeği alıp Âsiye'ye getirdiler… Âsiye bunun nur topu gibi bir oğlan çocuğu olduğunu görür görmez, zavallı annesinin onu, Firavun'un korkusuyla Nil'e bıraktığını anlamıştı. Bu nedenle, bu çocuğu evlâtlık olarak yanına almaya ve onu bizzat büyütüp yetiştirmeye karar verdi. Ne pahasına olursa olsun bunu yapacaktı, ne olacaksa varsın olsundu!… Firavun içeriye girip de çocuğu görünce yüreğine bir korku düştü; gelecekte ne olur ne olmaz endişesiyle, derhal öldürülmesini emretti. Fakat Âsiye var gücüyle karşı çıktı ona: "Firavun'un karısı dedi ki: Benim için de senin için de bir göz aydınlığıdır o; onu öldürmeyin; umulur ki bize yararı dokunur, yahut onu evlât ediniriz.…"3 Firavun razı olmuştu. Onun da izniyle Musa artık sarayda kaldı ve bizzat kraliçe tarafından, onun özel sevgi ve ihtimamıyla büyümeye başladı. Musa, peygamberlik makamına vardığında ve daha ileride de belirteceğimiz gibi, tekrar Mısır'a dönüp Firavun ve onun putperest kavmine tebliğde bulunduğunda, Âsiye derhal ona uyarak Rabb'ul-Âlemîn'e iman getirdi, ancak, imanını Firavun'dan gizledi. Âsiye, yıllarca gizliden gizliye Allah Tealâ'ya ibadet ediyor ve Musa'nın kılavuzluğuyla imanını gizliyor ve koruyordu. Ama bu, böyle devam etmedi ve günün birinde sırrı açığa çıktı. Kocası Firavun yıkılmış, öfkesinden âdeta çılgına dönmüştü. Firavun, önce kraliçeyi inancından vazgeçirmeye çalıştı; onu caydırabilmek için her yolu denedi, her hileye başvurdu. Bazen tehdit ediyor, bazen tatlı laflar ve boş vaatlerle onu kandırmaya çalışıyordu. Ancak bütün bunlar boşunaydı. Âsiye, bütün varlığıyla Allah'a inanmıştı bir kez… Nil'in getirdiği ve kendi elleriyle büyütüp yetiştirdiği o çocuğu peygamberlik makamına ulaştıran ve en büyük mucizesi olan "ışıl ışıl parlayan bembeyaz elleri" ve mâlum asâsıyla, onu, Firavun ve putperest kavmini hidayet etmekle görevlendiren Allah'a… Âsiye'nin benliğinde kâinatı yaratan, dağları, ovaları, denizleri, dereleri, tepeleri, ormanları… kısacası her şeyi yoktan var eden, yerin ve göğün sahibi Allah Tealâ'ya iman ve Musa'nın söylediklerine karşı tam bir inançtan başka bir şey yoktu. Ne Firavun'dan zerrece korkup ürküyor, ne de bu cellat ruhlu dinsiz katilin eşi ve koca Nil'in yegâne kraliçesi olduğuna seviniyordu… Zihni sadece bir şeyle meşguldü onun: Firavun'un hidayet bulması ve bu cani ruhlu hayvanın günün birinde adam olması!… Onun da kendisi gibi yegâne ilâh olan Allah Tealâ'ya inanarak sığınmasız zavallı halka zulüm ve işkence etmekten ve milleti yok oluşa sürüklemekten vazgeçmesini istiyordu. Ne var ki Firavun, artık dönüşü olmayan bir yoldaydı. İlahlık iddiasına kalkışan, hem de "ilahların ilahı" olduğunu öne sürerek kendisinden daha üstün hiçbir şey kabul etmeyen Firavun gibi birinin, Musa'nın buyruğuna boyun eğip ilahlık iddiasından vazgeçmesi ve sıradan bir insan gibi; "Allah'ım, beni affet!" demesi mümkün olabilir miydi acaba?! Sonunda Firavun, Âsiye'ye, ya Allah'a, ya da ona iman etmesini önerdi. İkisinden birini açıkça tercih ve ilan edecekti: Ya Musa'nın sözlerine inanacak, onu izleyecek ve Allah'a iman etmek suretiyle her türlü işkence ve kötü hadiseye karşı kendisini hazırlayacaktı; ya da tıpkı geçmişteki gibi bütün haşmet ve şatafatıyla Nil'in kraliçesi ve Mısır'ın en ünlü kadını olarak kalacak ve putlara tapınmayı kabullenerek, Firavun'u "ilahların ilahı" olarak benimseyecekti! Âsiye, Allah'a imanı ve Musa'ya inanmayı tercih etti. Doğru ve hak inancından vazgeçmeyeceğini bildirdi Firavun'a… Musa'nın getirdiği mucizeleri görerek bütün kalbiyle âlemlerin rabbi Allah'a inanmış bulunan ve Firavun'un alabildiğine zâlim, aşağılık, keyfine düşkün olduğunu anlamış bulunan ferasetli ve cesur Âsiye, Firavun'un kendisi gibi günün birinde zeval bulup yokluğa karışacak olan sarayında görünüşte görkemli, gerçekte ise zelil ve aşağılık bir müreffeh hayat sürdürmektense Allah Tealâ'nın indindekine rıza göstermeyi, kalıcı ve sonsuz olan ilâhî rızayı geçici ve iğrenç olan nefsânî rahata tercih etmeyi yeğ buldu. Bu yolda her şeyi göze almış; canı pahasına da olsa Rabbine itaat yolunda zalim Firavun'a âsi olmaya azmetmişti… Âsiye'yi inancından vazgeçiremeyeceğini anlayan Firavun, sonunda onun çarmıha gerilmesini emretti. Âsiye'yi çarmıha gerdikten sonra başını büyük bir taşla ezerek öldürdüler… Âsiye'nin can verişi çok feci oldu… Ne var ki, cellatlarının gözünün önünde işkenceyle can verirken Allah'a yalvarıyor, O'nu zikrediyordu. Kur'an-ı Kerim, onun işkence sırasındaki o dayanılmaz durumuna işaretle şöyle buyurur: "Allah, imanı tam olanlara Firavun'un karısını örnek verir; hani o demişti ki: "Rabbim! Bana kendi katında, cennette bir ev yap, beni Firavun ve işkencesinden ve onun zalimlerinin elinden kurtar!…"4 Evet… Âsiye, Firavun'un işkencecilerinin dayanılmaz işkenceleri altında acıyla can verdi; fakat adı, yeryüzü durdukça, dünya tarihinde ve biz Müslümanların biricik kitabı Kur'an-ı Kerim'de, "dünyanın gelmiş geçmiş emsalsiz ve en büyük kadınlarından biri" olarak bâki kalıp, ölümsüzleşti. 1- Nâziât Suresi / 24. 2- el-Mizan Tefsiri, c. 19, s. 40. 3- Kasas Suresi / 9. 4- Tahrîm Suresi / 11. İlâhlık iddia eden dinsiz, azgın ve şaşkın insan. (Bak: Enaniyet, Mumya) 3000 BİN YILLIK MUCİZE – İBRETLİK – VİDEO 3000 YILLIK FİRAVUNUN CESEDİ İngiltere – Londra British müzesinde bulunmaktadır. Süveyş kanalı açılırken denizin kenarında küçük bir tepecikte bulunmuş ve Londra’ya getirilmiştir Saçlarının bir kısmı halen yerindedir. Başının bazı azalarının etleri de halen yerlerindedir. Alın kısmında et kalmamıştır. Elleri ve ayakları secde eder vaziyettedir. :1 Eski Mısır hükümdarlarına verilen san. :2 İskambil kâğıtlarıyla oynanan bir çeşit oyun. :3 Kibirli, suratsız ve kötü yürekli kimse. :1 firavun faresi, firavun inciri Kur'an-ı Kerim´de onun Hz. Musa (as)'ı bulup sarayına almasından bahsedilir. Hz. Musa'nın doğduğu yıl Firavun İsrailoğullarından doğan bütün erkek çocukları öldürüyordu. Hz. Musa (as) doğduğunda Allah (cc) annesine onu bir tabut veya sandık içine koyup nehre bırakmasını, korkmamasını ve Allah'a güvenmesini emretti. (Kasas, 28/7) Allah'ın izniyle nehir Hz. Musa'nın içinde bulunduğu sandığı getirip Firavun´un sarayı dibinde durdurdu. O sırada nehir kenarındaki cariyeler sandığı alıp Hz. Âsiye'ye getirdiler. Hz. Âsiye valide, sandığın içinde bebeği görünce kalbi ona karşı sevgiyle doldu. Yüce Allah (cc) onun himayesini uygun görmüştü. Firavun ne kadar çocuğu öldürmek istediyse de Hz. Âsiye Hatun engel oldu, ne yapıp edip onu ikna etti ve bebeği kendisi aldı. Bu arada sandık kıyıdan takip eden Hz. Musa'nın ablası koşup annesine durumu haber verdi. Şimdi bebeğe süt anne arıyorlar ve bebek hiç kimsenin sütünü emmiyordu. Abla gelip Hz. Âsiye valideye “Sizin için hayırlı bir aile tanıyorum. İsterseniz çocuğu onlara verin.” diyerek kendi annesine götürdü. Hz. Musa annesini emdi ve çocuğun bakımı Allah'ın izni ile kendi annesine verildi. Hz. Âsiye Valide de bütün aileyi himayesi altına aldı. Buradan anlaşılıyor ki; Hz. Âsiye valide Hz. Musa büyüyene kadar ve tebliğine başladıktan sonra da Hz. Musa'ya hep destek oldu. (M. Asım Köksal, Peyg. Tarihi,c 2, s 50) Kur'an-ı Kerim'de Âsiye validenin durumu şöyle anlatılıyor: “Allah (cc) iman edenlere de Firavunun zevcesini bir misal olarak getirdi. O vakit o “Ya Rabbi bana katında cennette bir ev yap! Beni firavundan ve onun kötü amellerinden kurtar! Beni o zalimler gûruhundan selamete çıkar! demişti." (Tahrim, 66/11) HZ. Âsiye valide o zalim ve hain Firavunun karısı olduğu halde, Allah'a iman etmiş bir kadındır. Allah'a imanı ve Hz. Musa'yı himayesi sebebiyle Allah (cc) ona yüksek dereceler vermiş, şehadet nasip etmiş, aynı zamanda Peygamber Efendimizin (sav) övgüsüne mahzar etmiştir. “Cennet kadınlarının en üstünleri Hatice Bintil Huveylid, Fatıma Binti Muhammed, Meryem Binti İmran, Firavun'nun Zevcesi Âsiye Binti Muzahimdir.” (Ahmed B. Hanbel, Müsned,c.1,s36 ; Hakim, Müstedrek, c 2, s, 594) Samimi ve imanında sebatlı bir kadın idi. İbadet vakti geldiği zaman bir bahane bulur, odasına çekilir ve orada Allah'a ibadetini gizlice yapardı. Mevki sahibi bir kadın olduğu halde ibadetini gizli yapması, Firavun'dan çekindiği içindi. Hz. Asiye'nin iman ve İbadetini gizlemesi uzun süre devam etti. Bardağı taşıran son damla Firavun'un, Hazakiyel'in hanımını idam ettirmesi oldu. Asiye sarayın penceresinden olup bitenleri ve idam olayını gözlüyordu. Ona nasıl işkence edildiğini ve nasıl öldürüldüğünü dehşetle takip etmişti. Hazakiyel'in hanımı öldürüldüğü sırada Hz. Asiye, meleklerin gelip onun ruhunu nasıl aldıklarını, o sırada ona ne gibi ikramlarda bulunarak göklere çıkardıklarını görmüş ve Allah'a imanı güçlenmiş, bağlılığı artmıştı. O, Melekleri temaşa ederken girdiği manevi alemde bulunduğu sırada kocası Firavun ansızın odaya girdi ve Hazakiyel'in hanımının haberini ve ona yaptığı işkenceleri anlatmaya başladı. Sözünü bitirdikten sonra Asiye: "Yazıklar olsun! Yuh olsan sana ey Firavun! Allah'a karşı gelmeye nasıl cesaret ediyorsun, inanmışlara işkenceyi nasıl reva görüyorsun?" diye çıkıştı. Hiç ummadığı ve beklemediği bu söz karşısında Firavun: " Az önce işkence ile öldürdüğümüz kadına gelen cinnet galiba sana da gelmiş. dedi. Hz. Asiye: "Hayır! Dedi. Ne ona cinnet geldi ve ne de bana. Şunu bil ki ben, senin de, benim de, alemlerin de Rabbi olan Allah'a iman ettim." Firavun, Hz. Asiye'nin annesini yani kayın validesini çağırarak, "Kızlarımın berberi gibi kızın Asiye de delirmiş." dedi. Sonra da Asiye'ye : "Ya Musa'nın ilahına küfreder, onu tanımazsın, ya da işkenceler altında can verirsin." dedi. Firavun odadan çıkıp gidince annesi yaklaştı ve kızını Firavun'un dediğini yapması için iknaya çalıştı. Hz. Asiye diretti ve : "Ey anne! Eğer istediğin şey, benim Allah'a karşı gelmem ve O'na küfretmem ise bu asla olmaz", dedi. Hanımının kesin kararını duyan ve deliye dönen Firavun'un emri ile Hz. Asiye işkencelerle öldürüldü ki bu Kur'an-ı Kerim'in bazı ayetlerinde şöyle ifade edilmiştir: "Allah, inananlara Firavun'un karısını misal gösterir: O vakit o demişti ki: "Ya Rab! Katında benim için Cennet''te bir ev yap!.."(Tahrim, 66/11)'' Hz. Asiye bu niyazı ile, ruhunun Allah yolunda iman ile şehid olup, bu sayede Allah katında rahmete nail olmasını ve Rabbin Arş'ına en yakın bulunan Sidre-i Münteha'nın yanında, Cennetu'l-Me'va'da kendisine ebedi bir istirahatgah inşasını istemişti: "... (Bu suretle) beni Firavun'dan ve onun işlediklerinden kurtar." demişti. Hz. Asiye, Firavun'dan ve onun kötü amelinden kurtarılmasını istedi. Firavun'un kötü ameli şirk, zulüm ve tasallutudur. "Zalim kavm"den maksat da zulüm ve haksızlıkta Firavun'a yardımcı olan ve "Al-i Firavun" adıyla anılan Kıptîlerdir. Rivayete göre Hz. Asiye bu duayı yapınca, Cennet'teki makamı derhal keşf ile kendisine gösterilmiş ve hiç bir azap duymaksızın ruhu uçmuş, işkence olsun diye üzerine konan kaya, ruhsuz kalan cesedinin üzerine düşmüştür. Bir rivayete göre Firavun'un emri ile dört ayrı yere kazıklar çakılmış, Asiye, el ye ayaklarından bu kazıklara bağlanarak işkence ile öldürülmüştür. Kur'an'daki "Kazıklar sahibi Firavun" ayetinin buna işaret olduğu söylenmiştir. (Fecr, 89/10) İbn Abbas'tan gelen bir rivayete göre de, dininden dönmesi için Hz. Asiye'ye işkence edildiği sırada Hz. Musa (as) oradan geçiyordu. Hz. Asiye, parmağı ile işaret ederek durumundan şikayette bulundu. Hz. Musa azabının hafifletilmesi için Allah'a dua etti. Bundan sonra Allah'a kavuştuğu ana kadar ızdırap duymadı. Hz. Asiye Allah'tan en son şu dilekte bulundu: "Ya Rab! Katında benim için bir ev yap!" (Tahrim, 66/11) Allah duasını kabul ederek kendisine: "Başını yukarı kaldır!" diye vahyetti. Başını kaldırınca Cennet'te kendisi için inciden yapılmış evi (sarayı) gördü ve hemen gülümsedi. Firavun onun güldüğünü görünce: "Azap içinde gülen deliye bakınız!" diye bağırdı".(et-Taberi, Tefsir, XXIII, 130-31; XVIII, 171; XXX, 179; İbnu'l-Cevzi, Tefsir, VIII, 314 v.cl.; İbn Kesir, Tefsir, VII, 63 v.d.; îbn Kesir, el-Bidaye, II, 59 v.d.) Bazı haberlere göre Hz. Asiye Cennet'te Hz. Peygamber (asv)'in eşleri arasına girecektir. “Allah, İmran kızı Meryem’i, Firavun’un hanımı Âsiye’yi ve Musa’nın kızkardeşi Gülsüm’ü Cennette bana zevce olarak vermeyi hükmeyledi.” (İbni Mâce Tercümesi, 10: 649.) ---- 89. Fecr Suresi (Fecr, tan yerinin ağarması ve şafak manasına gelir. Fecr suresi, Leyl suresinden sonra Mekke'de nazil olmuştur ve 30 ayettir. Bu surede eski kavimlere ait kıssalar hatırlatılır. İnsanoğlunun kötülüğe yönelmekte olduğu belirtilerek bunun kötü sonucu, dünya hayatından sonraki hayat ve oradaki durumlar kısaca anlatılır.) Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın Adıyla 1- Andolsun tan vaktine. 2- Ve on geceye. 3- Ve çift ve teke 4- Ve akıp gittiği zaman geceye (ki Rabbin, gerçekten gözetleme yerindedir). 5- Bunlarda, akıl sahibi olan için (ikna edici) bir yemin vardır. 6- Rabbinin Ad kavmine ne yaptığını görmedin mi? 7- Yüksek sütunlar sahibi İrem'e? (İrem'den kasıt Ad kavmidir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm ve Arap tarih kitaplarında «Ad-i Ula» şeklinde zikredilmiştir. Necm suresinde de bu şekilde geçmektedir. Yani, kendilerine Hud Peygamber gönderilen Ad kavmine azab indirilmiştir. Buna karşılık Arap tarihinde bu azaptan kurtulup yaşayanlara «Ad-i Uhra» ismi verilmiştir. Kadim Ad kavmine «İrem» denmesinin nedeni, bunların Sami ırkından Hz. Nuh'un oğlu Sam ve onun da oğlu İrem'den geldiklerinden dolayıdır. Meşhur olan diğer bir kolu da Kur'ân'da Semud olarak zikredilmiştir. Başka bir koluda Arami'dir (Arame-ans). Başlangıçta Şam'ın kuzey bölgesinde yaşamışlardır. Onların lisanı olan Aramiece (Arame-anc) Sami lisanlarının en önemli koludur. Ad kavmi için «Zatü'l imad» (yüksek sütun sahibi) kelimesi kullanılmıştır. Çünkü onlar yüksek binalar inşa ediyorlardı. Dünyada bu gibi binalar ilk önce onlarla başlamıştır.) 8- Şehirler içinde onun (İrem'in) bir benzeri yaratılmamıştı. 9- Ve vadilerde kayaları oyup biçen Semud'a? 10- Kazıklar (güçler) sahibi Firavun'a? (Firavun için «zü'l-Evtad» (kazıklar sahibi) denmiştir. Bu tabirin birkaç anlamı olabilir. Firavun'un askerleri kazıklara benzetilmiş ve dolayısıyla asker sahibi anlamına, kazıklar sahibi denmiş olabilir. Çünkü Firavun'un saltanatı askerlerine dayanmaktaydı. Bir de, Firavun'un askerleri nerede kamp kursa orada her taraf kazıklarla dolu gözükmekteydi. Çünkü kurdukları çadırlar kazıklara dayanıyordu. «Kazıklar Sahibi» tabirinden maksat, Firavun'un, kazıklar dikerek insanlara azab etmesi de olabilir. Ayrıca Mısır piramitlerine kazık denmiş olması da mümkündür. Çünkü piramitler Firavunlar'ın azametinin alametiydi. Nitekim onlar asırlardır yeryüzünde kazık gibi durmaktadırlar.) 11- Onlar (adı geçen kavimler), şehirlerde azgınlaşmışlardı. 12- Böylece oralarda fesadı yaygınlaştırıp arttırmışlardı. 13- Bundan dolayı Rabbin, onların üzerine bir azap kamçısı çarpıverdi. 14- Çünkü senin Rabbin, gerçekten gözetleme yerindedir. 15- Ama insan ne zaman Rabbi kendisini bir denemeden geçirse, ona bir ikramda bulunsa, ona nimetler verse, «Rabbim bana ikramda bulundu» der. 16- Ama ne zaman onu deneyerek rızkını kıssa, hemen, «Rabbim bana ihanette bulundu» der. 17- Hayır! Aksine siz yetime ikramda bulunmuyorsunuz. 18- Yoksula yedirmek için birbirinizi teşvik etmiyorsunuz. 19- Size kalan mirası hak gözetmeden yiyorsunuz. 20- Malı pek çok seviyorsunuz. 21- Hayır! Yer, parça parça yıkılıp darmadağın olduğu. 22- Rabbin (buyruğu) geldiği ve melekler de dizi dizi durduğu zaman. 23- O gün, cehennem de getirilmiştir. İnsan o gün düşünüp hatırlar, ancak (bu) hatırlamadan ona ne fayda var ki? 24- «Keşke hayatım için, (önceden bir şeyler) takdim edebilseydim!» der. 25- Artık o gün hiç kimse, (Allah'ın) vereceği azap gibi azap etmez. 26- Onun vurduğu bağı da hiç kimse vuramaz. 27- Ey mutmain (itminana ermiş) nefis! 28- Hoşnut olarak ve hoşnut olunarak Rabbine dön. 29- Artık kullarımın arasına gir. 30- Cennetime gir. ----